Sam Plays Doctor
by stephaniew
Summary: A "missing scene" of sorts. What we might have seen between Sam and Cara, the hot doctor in "Sex and Violence," if Supernatural wasn't on network TV. A super hot ending to a super hot start.


A/N: So a reader suggested to my dear friend Sophia (Mali Bear's Buddy) that she should write a "missing scene," as it were, with Sam and the hot doctor from Sex and Violence. Given that it's network TV, we didn't get to see nearly as much as we might have liked. Sophia graciously offered the idea to me, claiming my love of desks and tables made it perfect match for me. Is she the best or what? Anyway, here's what I think might have happened if the cameras hadn't cut away. Hope you enjoy!

Pretty sure there's not really anyway I could truly thank my friend, co-conspirator, and all around best gal, **Mali ****Bear****'****s ****Buddy**, nearly enough for all the things she does for me. She's got some smokin' hot Dean and Jo stuff working on her side of things, so go check her out!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related.

Sam Plays Doctor

Sam's phone rings as they sit, drinks in hand, she in her office chair, he on the edge of the desk. He checks the caller id, but doesn't answer it.

"Do you need to take that?" Cara asks softly.

"No, not right now," he replies, looking at her intently.

She thinks maybe he knows where this is going. She's damn sure _she_ knows where it's going. But she can't quite read the look on his face.

She gets up. She's done with the small talk and stories about old loves.

"Have fun, no regrets and live like there's no tomorrow." she says as she stands. They clink glasses and drink, eyes on each other.

She sets the glass down and leans over, mouth near his ear. "For instance," she says huskily, "I have been thinking about you all night." She pauses, her lips nearly brushing the skin of neck. The smell of his aftershave makes her knees weak. "Well, parts of you."

"Just parts?" Sam replies, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. The dimple on his cheek appears as he starts to smile.

"Mmm hmm." She moves in front of him, leaning in, mouth dangerously near to his. "Like your lips. They're very...distracting." She sighs heavily, schooling her face into a serious look. "It's a problem."

He looks away, then back with a sigh as she pulls off his tie. Her mind races with even naughtier thoughts as she watches him bite that very distracting bottom lip.

"I can't stop thinking about kissing them," she says as she tosses his tie to the side.

His gaze goes from her mouth back up to her eyes. "That so?"

She nods, deadpan. They stare at each other for a long moment. "So... What the hell, huh?" she says with a raised eyebrow.

A small smile curves his lips as he leans toward her, eyes dropping closed. She angles in to meet him and their lips meet.

It's a slightly tentative kiss at first, but that doesn't last. The desire that's been simmering between them since he first walked into her office boils over.

Sam's mouth devours hers, tongues dueling. He unbuttons her blouse and pushes it off her shoulders as her fingers busy themselves tackling his buttons.

He stands, his body weight pushing her back into the credenza. She crashes against the blinds on the window, giggling lightly. She reaches to pull his t-shirt over his head, running her hands over the broad planes of his shoulders.

His hands smooth under her skirt and up her outer thighs, then move to cup her bottom. She moans softly against his mouth, arching toward him.

He flicks the claps of her bra open and slides the straps down her arms. His mouth follows along the line of her shoulder, hot and wet, and she shudders.

Her hands slip along the tight muscles of his stomach. She feels them flex under her fingers, especially as her hands move lower, to the belt of his pants.

Moving his hands to her waist, he lifts her off the credenza and turns her toward the desk, his mouth still plastered to hers. Demanding. Tempting as hell.

As she fumbles with the buckle, he reaches for her skirt, pushing it up around her waist. She's suddenly grateful she had the urge to wear her thigh high stockings and garters today. Sam seems to be grateful too, sucking in a breath as his fingers brush the bare skin at the top of the lace edging.

She tries to catch her breath under the sensual assault of his hands and mouth, only to lose it once again when he uses one long arm to completely clear the desk. Papers, pens, and files all hit the floor as he lifts her onto the empty surface. She gives up trying to keep up with him, surrendering herself instead to the way he makes her feel.

Her garters are deftly unhooked as his mouth travels down over her chest. She can only hold on to his broad shoulders as his mouth closes over one taut nipple, sucking and teasing. A low moan escapes her as he shifts to the other breast and his teeth nip at her flesh.

Just when she thinks she can't take any more and she's ready to beg him, those ridiculously talented fingers slip between her thighs. He teases her through her already embarrassingly wet panties. She pants his name and rolls her hips against his hand.

She finds the button on his pants again. This time she's determined to get him out of them and into her. She hears his breath catch as she finally gets his zipper undone and slides her hand around his hardness. Her fingers dance over him until he grabs her wrist with a harsh groan.

When she looks up at him, wicked smile on her lips, his mouth captures hers again. She feels his hands on her panties and lifts her hips so he can slide them off. Breaking this kiss with a sigh, she leans to the side and pulls open her desk drawer. Barely able to keep her fingers working when she feels his warm mouth nipping on her neck, she finally locates the condom packet and presses it into his hand.

She seizes his mouth again as he tears open the wrapper and smooths on the protection. His hand falls to her thigh, slipping it around him as he slides inside her, slow and even. She moans into his mouth as she wraps her arms and legs around him, pulling him deeper.

The friction of the silky stockings against the tender skin of her inner thigh is intoxicating as he rocks into her, his pace steady as his mouth finds her neck. His breath is scorching hot and uneven against her skin. His hands are everywhere, stroking and teasing, bringing her ever closer.

Her fingers tighten on his shoulders, digging in as he winds her tighter and tighter. He shifts her position and the change sends pleasure rippling through her. She moans as her body stiffens, arching against him as the orgasm washes over her.

Through the haze, she hears him groan and feels him surge against her. Rung out, she clings to him, breathing hard.

He pulls away for just a moment, then he's back, those incredible hands caressing and soothing her. She rests her head on his shoulder as she gathers her wits back, her hands draped lightly around his waist.

Leaning back, she looks up at him and brushes a lock of hair from his forehead. She raises an eyebrow and smiles cheekily. "Oh, yeah," she murmurs, "even better than I imagined."

His cheek dimples again with his smile. "Glad I lived up to the hype," he teases, brushing his lips over her cheek.

Glancing at the mess on the floor and the bare desk, she winks at him. "I'm damn sure I'll never look at this desk the same way again..."


End file.
